sverigefandomcom-20200214-history
Di'shei
Di'shei are known all across Sverige for their beauty and wisdom. They are extremely powerful mage species, who have grown a special organ on their forehead to help them channel their magic. In game terms, this means that di'shei are a mage class species, as described on the classes wiki page. Physical Description Anatomy Di'shei have thick builds, but are not meant for prolonged physical combat. They have long necks but relatively weak chests, and thick legs with large paws. They have longer canine teeth that are ill-suited for high-pressure bites. Di'shei have very square jaws and domed foreheads. By the time they are born, all di'shei have grown a special organ in the middle of their foreheads that help them focus their magical energies. It is round in shape and is often very hard, like a stone. Their ears are long and slightly pointed. Di'shei have long tails that often drag on the ground behind them wherever they go. Most di'shei's backs slope downward slightly from the shoulders. This is usually not an issue, but when this trait is accentuated in a family line it can lead to mobility issues and pain. Sexual Dimorphism Males are larger than females by a few inches, and tend to have longer snouts and ears as well. Dimensions Di'shei are one of the tallest species of wolf in Sverige, reaching a maximum height of 38 inches. Their average height is around 36 inches. The weight of di'shei does not vary much, with most weighing between 150 and 200 pounds. Their weight is typically around 175 to 185 pounds, for a wolf that is of average height. Fur Di'shei have medium-length fur on most of their bodies. The fur on their tail and neck is longer than anywhere else, and they commonly have heavily feathered paws as well (like some draft horses). A large majority of a di'shei's weight comes from its fur. They can most commonly be found in light, pastel colors, and may be intricately designed. Senses Di'shei have unusually sensitive senses. As they are not really suited for physical labor, they have evolved to have sharper than usual senses in order to better locate food in a timely manner, before it has a chance to escape. They have rather poor night vision compared to other wolves, and their remaining senses seem to dim as well when night falls. Behavior Di'shei are just as comfortable living on their own as they are in a group. They tend to stay out of the affairs of others. Most di'shei consider themselves to be more intelligent than the other species, and may come off as haughty because of it. Most di'shei retire for the day when the sun sets, preferring to be more active during the sunnier hours of the day. Breeding Mating commonly occurs in late fall or winter, ideally once a year. Mothers give birth in spring and summer. Di'shei have a gestation period of 63 days (one ic season and a half). Di'shei usually have only one pup, but may have two. Diet Di'shei do not dine often, so they prefer to eat larger meals when the time comes. Deer, moose, bears, seals, and other big game are all on the menu for a di'shei, so long as he or she has someone to hunt with. If a di'shei is on its own, they will eat more frequently, and usually feed on rabbits, birds, and other smaller animals. References Do you need a reference sheet? If you can edit PSD files, then feel free to download this reference sheet. If you do not have Photoshop, you can use this PNG file instead. Related *Home *Sverige *Classes *Skills *Species *Azahis *Dynroths *Gouroms *Lerkrat *Ubeli Category:Species